


Looking In

by Jisungles



Category: Secret Forest
Genre: Gen, M/M, idk what else to tag hehe, outsider pov, some smut, sorta like a five plus one, yeojins view
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisungles/pseuds/Jisungles
Summary: An outside observer on the strange dynamic of Simok and Dongjae.On Hiatus as of 6/16/2019





	1. A strange duo

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy y’all! It’s been a while ain’t it? I’ve got a few things on my plate but I’ve let this one linger for a while. I got this request a while ago, I don’t remember who requested it, but if you’re reading it, this is for you! The holidays are coming up so I’m praying this will give me more time to work!  
> I’m really excited to write from Yeojins perspective, I love her so much! And who knows maybe I’ll throw in more perspectives as well!  
> Any mistakes in characterizing are my fault and I apologize.  
> Thank you and I hope y’all like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps this first chapter goes in line with How Do We Break This Silence, so go check that out if you haven’t already.

It had been quite a long week and Yeo-Jin was looking for a peaceful night out. A little occasion to treat herself- a date with herself. That may sound a little sad, but to Yeo-Jin it sounds absolutely perfect. Just what she needs. No need to entertain someone, just a night to focus on herself, which as a cop she doesn’t get much time to do so. Not that she doesn’t love helping other people- on the contrary- she enjoys it, but a break is something she could use.

Usually she would drag Simok with her on her little outings- God knows he needs to get out more- but he’s been rather busy lately and she wouldn’t want to bother him. Well actually she would, though he seems to not need it as much lately. He’s a strange fellow, but it only makes Yeo-Jin appreciate him more. He may be a little rude and rather unapproachable, but she knows he’s a kind man underneath his tough guy act. She considers him a close friend, he may not show it, but Yeo-Jin is sure he feels the same.

Simok may be a close friend, but goodness does Yeo-Jin miss hanging out with her girlfriends. She hangs out with too many guys, and nothing beats the comfort of being around women. She loves her guy friends, but they just don’t get some of the things she talks about. She needs to expand her friend group a bit.

With a sigh at that revelation, Yeo-Jin pulls into a fancy French restaurant she frequents when she has the time, and money. It’s a tad bit expensive for her salary, but it’s worth it. She may not be a connoisseur of western food, she has to say that this restaurant serves some of the best she’s had. It’s nice to try food out of your comfort zone from time to time, it’s like an exciting little adventure. Yeo-Jin snorts at that thought, she must be getting old if this is her idea of adventure.

She heads into the restaurant greating the hostess who recognizes her and leads her into her usual spot. A table near the back of the restaurant, and an excellent view of the city. As she takes her time ordering her drink and perusing the menu, she sees a familiar silhouette in her peripheral. And she almost spits out her drink. Is that Simok? 

She cranes her neck and stretches as far as she can from her seat without looking too obvious- though she might as well be wearing a sign that says “I’m creepily staring at someone I think I know in a restaurant”. And oh my god it is Simok! Yeo-Jin almost loses her mind. She recommended this restaurant to him, but she never expected him to go! This is priceless, she can’t wait to go up to him and rub it in his face!

Though it begs the question _what is Simok doing here?_ Why on earth is he here of all places, he wouldn’t go out of his way for a quick meal here, would he? As Yeo-Jin ponders this pressing issue, an even stranger thing happens.  _Seo Dongjae walks in._ Yeo-Jin almost has a heart attack right there. That stupid slimy bastard showing up at her restaurant- well not hers but you get the gist. She should give him the benefit of doubt, she may not like him, but he isn’t really inherently malicious. Just misguided and somewhat (read: very) selfish. 

Her eyes follow him as he goes to sit, with Simok? What? Yeo-Jins brain short circuits. Because what? Dongjae and Simok, together, having dinner? Unheard of. It takes Yeo-Jin a moment to compose herself after that shock, and when she does, she immediately goes into detective mode. This may have been her night off, but whatever those two are doing is way more important. 

She can’t exactly hear what they’re saying but it seems to be mostly small talk. Which is strange, she though they’d be having an argument or something. She peeks over her menu, trying to be as secretive as possible. When oh no, Simok spots her. Shit! She’s screwed. Okay Yeo-Jin act casual, maybe he won’t know its you. The Simok gets up and says something to Dongjae and starts to walk away with Dongjae trailing behind him. 

Well... not what she expected. Why would he leave? Why was he meeting with Dongjae in the first place? Yeo-Jin will dig these answers out of Simok one way or another, but first, it’s time for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first chapter done, feeling good. We got that bread ladies. Sorry this is kinda short but I think it got the job done. Anyway I had a fun time writing this. I really want to write more Yeo-Jin she’s just a really great character! Idk when I’ll update next, but like I said with the holidays maybe it’ll be sooner than usual. Thanks for reading!


	2. Who’s that boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is so interesting on Simoks phone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m such a fucking liar, I knew it would take me forever to update this. Welp we updating now so... anyway enjoy!

Yeojin would consider herself pretty tech savvy, of course she isn’t up to date on all the trends teens have nowadays, but she isn’t a stranger to her phone. Simok on the other hand definitely seems like the kind of person who, if not for the nature of his job, wouldn’t even use a phone. Yeojin rarely sees him use it unless it’s for something work related, whereas she fiddles on her phone reading manghwa in her spare time. 

Recently, however, Simok has been almost glued to his phone. It’s... suspicious to say the least. Being a detective and having a naturally inquisitive nature, Yeojin has made it her duty to find out what is distracting Simok so much.

She isn’t too sure how she’ll figure it out, but she’s bound to come up with a plan.

Her first opportunity to execute her mission occurs when she is out for dinner with Simok. She, as usual, is dominating the conversation. Yeojin has found that Simok is a great outlet for talking about the things she likes. He doesn’t interrupt and at least looks like he’s paying attention.

She’s talking about her current favorite drama that has her reeling from the last episode. How dare Inseok just leave Minju like that! The audacity! She’s getting a little too worked up over a drama, but still! 

As she vents about the complete idocracy of men, she sees Simok pull out his phone and send a quick text. Yeojins eyes gleam with mischief and a plan formulates in her head. That’s the sixth time tonight he’s taken his phone out! Something is up. Yeojins going to have to be quick if she wants her plan to work. She continues to talk while keeping an eye on Simoks pocket. She cannot miss her chance! She will get to the bottom of this mystery! 

As soon as she sees Simok make a move to grab his phone and send a text she gets ready, once the phone is out and he starts typing she’ll have to grab it. She’s got to time this perfectly! There is no room for mistakes! Simok starts to type out his message and Yeojin shoots her arm out across the table in record speed to grab his phone. 

Yes! She thinks, she’s finally done it. Just as her fingertips skim the very top of Simoks phone he pulls it away, and Yeojins hand goes flying straight towards his ramen landing in it with a splash. He shoots her an unimpressed look and she responds in kind with a sheepish grin. Attempt one: failed.

After Yeojins miserable first attempt she hasn’t had the chance to focus on her plan at all. She’s swamped at work and she practically collapses when she gets home. 

Yeojin has been trying to come up with possible people that Simok might be texting. At first she assumed it was a family member, but she doesn’t think Simok is all that close with his family. The only other viable option to her is that he’s messaging a woman. That thought for some reason doesn’t sit well with her. It makes sense though so she might as well pursue her only lead. 

Her next opportunity to find out who’s been distracting Simok happens when she is waiting for Simok in his office. He’s apparently busy with something, but she was welcome to wait in his office. So of course she was going to do a little snooping and try to find more information about Simoks personal life. That may sound like she isn’t being a good friend, she is! Really! She just wants to make sure whoever Simok is getting involved with is good for him. 

She doesn’t find anything extremely useful while she searches through his office, but what she does find is a phone number written down in his planner with ‘new number’ written next to it. It could potentially be useful. Yeojin quickly saves the number in her phone and moves back to her seat. 

She greats Simok when he comes into his office and she lets the number slip into the back of her mind.

 When she returns home she pulls out her phone and remembers the number she had previously saved. She decides it’s worth the risk to send a text. 

_~Hello is this Minju?_

She gets a reply soon after

_-No, who is this?_

Okay Yeojin think, she types out a message and presses send. The other person takes another moment to respond.

~ _This is Inseong._

_-Is this a joke?_

_~No? Who are you?_

_-None of your business. Stop playing pranks on people._

_~This isn’t a prank._

_-Really? Well then you might wanna make less obvious next time and not use the names of two very popular drama characters._

Yeojin feels like an idiot. It’s not her fault her brain wasn’t supplying any other names! She thinks at this point she may as well be honest.

_~Look I found this number and I just want to know what you want with Simok. I’m just looking out for my friend._

She waits a few minutes before she gets a response.

_-Is this that lady cop friend of Simoks?_

_~How did you know that?_

_-I know it now._

_-I don’t know what your issue is but you’re looking too deep into this._

_~I just wanna know who you are!_

_-Good luck with that._

_~Rude!_

Yeojin huffs and plops down on her bed and sets her phone down to the side. That person was annoying, and Yeojin is nowhere closer to solving her mystery. She doesn’t know how Simok could talk to a person as insufferable as that, and she only talked to them for a few minutes! Yeojin falls asleep thinking of ways to get to figure out this strange stranger.

Yeojins honestly at her wits end trying to figure out who Simok was talking to. It was fun at first but now she just feels bored and like she’s been prying too much into her friends life. She might as well respect her friends privacy and let him tell her in his own time. She may have been overzealous in her endeavors, so it’s time to just take a step back and support her friend. 

Surprisingly Yeojin does find out who Simoks been texting, completely by accident. It’s not anything dramatic really, like she thought it would’ve been. She just  so happens to pass by Simok while he’s engrossed in his phone. When she takes a quick glance she’s surprised to see the name “Seo Dongjae” at the top as Simok sends a message. She barely has any time to process this information as she is whisked away back to the station to finish up paperwork. 

When Yeojin finally gets the chance to take this all in she is perplexed. She was not aware Simok and Dongjae were close enough to be texting let alone friends. Simok clearly doesn’t have many friends and she thought she knew all of them. This was came completely out of left field for her. Though she did see them out at dinner once, she thought that was just business related. Well whatever the nature of their relationship is, friends or not, she comes the conclusion that it really isn’t her concern and Simok will bring it up when he’s ready, or she’ll just pry it out of him eventually.

Well no time for her to dwell on that, she has work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I haven’t really had time to think about writing cuz schools been kicking my ass. I took my midterms and passed thank the lord! I feel like such a dumbass cuz I literally almost forgot about this, rip me. This is what happens when ur a dumb homosexual who can’t read. Idk when I’ll update again, probably when I decide to crawl out of my room but who knows. Thanks for reading!


End file.
